KISS OF THE SLAVE DOREI NO KISU
by Tyara Riddle
Summary: Dog and landlady. love and hatred submission and pride… which between these feelings will have the better one?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this my fanfic on Naruto about my favorite paring:

Hello, this my fanfic on Naruto about my favorite paring:

Shikamaru x Temari

I'm Italian. Sorry for the wrongs.

Good reading!

DOREI NO KISU

THE KISS OF THE SLAVE

PROLOGUE

…and the angry of the Desert's Lord it swept up Konoha, demolishing every things on its way. The women screamed, the children cried, the man came killed or made enslaved.

Nobody of the clans succeed to opposite to the blind fury of the Army of Suuna that all destroyed.

Only the Shadows Master could stop it, but when the world had more need the he, vanished.

Now all submitted to slavery attend the return of the leader.

You not lose the hope brothers of the Leaf, because you, the Master will be born.

(from the Konoha Cronichal, book I)

Chapter 1

GIFT FOR THE PRICESSES

Stink of stench and died. In the cells in order to destroy also the smallest ray of hope there was not even the light.

He where Shikamaru Nara was born, between the dirty pavements of dry blood and corpses.

To its he wrapped it mother in a covered little cleaned up of linen and the he tried to better clean up it that he could from the placentas, cut whit teeth the umbilical cord and single then the baby that dead man thought, cried.

-Also in a place as that on could be to us space for the life?- Asuma churches.

Could a baby survive?

Yoshino always a been woman strong and also occasion it had shown itself such.

Kurenai was leaned tired to the wall, sill carried the signs of the last endured violence, the neck it was bruise and also between legs no there was point that it did not make them badly. Shamed it make yourself to see in that condition from the man whom she loved…felt itself dirty, but not space in order to replace in that narrow space.

Asuma leave attention from the baby in order to caress them the head whit kindly, watched she it with full eves of shame. But this meant to be enslaved of the Lord of the Sand. A little enviable condition in particular if it to rage in way detail on the and often it donated like magnanimous gesture its soldiers to them. As if they were goods, meat from slaughter house given to of the stinking dogs.

From how much time nobody of they saw the sunlight?

Nevertheless passing of they read it to time in the eyes of those children, been born in I smell and desolation of a life without hope.

In a warm day of spring, the sons of the slaves, washed and puttings in row in front of the main door of the prison. Yoshino shook, that one was a day in which one of the offered sacrifice in order to celebrate five birthday of greater daughter of Lord: the little princess Temari.

The father the taken ones for had accompanied and it in the arena escorted from Ambu guards. There was also Shikamaru from each other… the black eyes did not lower themselves to their passage.

"I want this." Temari said.

It was heard I scream to come from the cell its shoulders and then more nothing Yoshino had not resisted to the vision of the only son who came carried on.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPETER 2

PRIDE OF THE SLAVE

The whip craked newly and this time with more force before, but the slave did not emit a breath. It threw in to Temari to earth with anger in order to carry itself then in front of Shikamaru.

"You are the impudent! It never does not learn!" she screamed.

The boy smiled: "Beautiful, annoyance"

The princess blushed in order to return to hit it face. "Have not been enough to you the lashes? Of you want others?"

Shikamaru did not answer. Twelve years were enslaved of the princess

much strong-willed person and she is made to even respect to from the father's soldiers.

Nevertheless it knew that was all a mask. To how many it had felt time to cry in that great cold bed? It pulled with force for hats, forcing it to raise the head.

"I have question for you." She said at little centimeters from its face. Obtaining answer it did not leave taken one angry, knew how much well could annoy it those black eyes nose – dives on she. A look a lot attractive to make to fall the choice on he for away also.

It beat because it could not have it.

It beat because that fixed it to insolent slave.

It beat it excited because it till to make lose them the reason.

It did not support that man made them to try all this.

Impossible, but if it were be a matter of an attractive type as well as like Shikamaru. It tried to dull that damned feeling of waiting it over of himself.

Disgusting was the fact that its father had submitted… a slave.

"I have made beautiful gift for you." Temari said, connecting the collar of the slave's nek. "But you are a this little faithful beast that I have taken of the precautions." She pulled the chain. Shikamaru seemed to spit the sprint when that thing tightened around the breath for some second. He with the heavy breath retuned to watch the princess, if it thought that a leash was enough was mistaken.

"You hate me, now?" she answered with ironic tone of the voice.

"You make pain to me..." he replied before that collar dampened it the breath

"You pride a slave. From when you serve to me? You have not learned own nothing?"

"you will not never succeed to fold me …I never repeat to you."

"We bet." Laughed pulling for hair on of the young enslaved. Temari knew very well as it is made obey to torture its friends of Konoha was one funnier ways in order to make to yied it.

Shikamaru lowered the head biting itself inferior lips.

Hinata remanid caught in the taken on Temari for some minutes, till when not decided leave it to exit with the others.

"you take this shit and escort in the cells." She ordered to the two Ambu of guard to the door.

"What you make us here!" replied Temari noting someone entering.

"Shikamaru make to cure. Orders of your father." Answerd lowering the blonde. She encircling with a candid arm the slave's basin. Was impossible not to notice how much grace could you instill also in the smallest gesture, in the tone of voice. They were these qualities that render it all the other slaves notice. She had elevated to the concubine role. Untouchable yield from Temari…Ino Yamanaka had even seduce with its grace the Sand's Lord. Like always Temari, the future queen of the desert, felt a heap of ragas. It was not high, its muscles were tonic for the training to which she was subordinate and the look did not have thin basin.

When the concubine and the slave it left alone, Temari throw to cry on the bed, still warm in point which Shikamaru it had been spread.


End file.
